masseffectfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Tali'Zorah nar Rayya/Dialoge
Mass Effect Ortsbezogen *Citadel **Andockbucht der SSV Normandy SR-1 ***''"Die Normandy ist beeindruckend, Shepard. Es ist eine Ehre zu ihrer Crew zu gehören."'' **C-Sicherheit ***''"Quarianer sind nicht sehr beliebt bei der Citadel-Sicherheit. Sie halten uns für Bettler und Diebe!"'' ***''"Als ich zum ersten Mal auf der Citadel ankam, wurde ich fast drei Stunden von Offizieren verhört bevor ich die Bezirke betreten durfte."'' **Bezirke ***''"Ich liebe diesen Ort! Die Massen! Die Action! Einfach fantastisch!"'' ***''"Ich könnte mich an dieses Leben gewöhnen."'' ***''"Ein paar meiner Leute waren auf ihrer Pilgerreise hier. Aber deren Beschreibung der Bezirke wird ihnen nicht gerecht."'' **Flux ***''"Die Musik ist... interessant. Ob ich wohl eine Kopie finde um sie mit zur Flotte zu bringen?"'' **Choras Nest ***''"Tänzerinnen genießen bei meinem Volk höchsten Respekt. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass diese Frauen nicht besonders angesehen sind."'' **Präsidium ***''"Sie haben einen See auf einer Raumstation gebaut?! Ich will mir gar nicht ausmalen was für Ressourcen dafür nötig waren!"'' ***''"Früher hatte mein Volk eine Botschaft hier. Aber nachdem wir die Geth erschaffen hatten, waren wir nicht länger willkommen."'' ***"So viel Platz! Tausende meiner Leute könnten hier leben und einander kaum sehen!" **Kroganisches Monument ***''"Die Kroganer rebellierten gegen den Rat und haben trotzdem eine Statue auf der Citadel. Und wir Quarianer leben als Ausgestoßene!"'' **Massenportal-Statue ***''"Die Protheaner verstanden offensichtlich den ästhetischen Wert der Massenportal. Etwas, das wir Quarianer auf unseren Reise zu schätzen gelernt haben."'' **Citadel-Turm ***''"Wir haben versucht organische Umgebungen für unsere Flottille zu gestalten, aber wir haben einfach nicht genug Platz für so etwas Großes."'' **Ratskammer ***''"Vor 300 Jahren vertrieben die Geth mein Volk ins Exil. Wir baten den Rat diese Androiden auszulöschen, aber sie ignorierten unsere Bitten."'' * Feros **Zhu's Hope ***''"Diese Kolonisten haben vielleicht nicht viel, aber das hier ist ihre Heimat. Sie werden bis zum Äußersten kämpfen um sie zu verteidigen."'' ***''"Diese Leute haben zwar Mumm, aber die Geth sind unbarmherzig. Mein Volk weiß das besser als jeder andere."'' **Exo-Geni-Hauptquartier ***''"Ich bezweifle, dass hier noch jemand am Leben ist. Die Geth sind sehr gründlich."'' **Beim Thorianer *** "Auf all unseren Wanderungen ist mein Volk noch nie einer Kreatur wie dieser begegnet!" *** "Ist das eine Pflanze? Oder ein Tier? Oder irgendwas dazwischen?" *Noveria **Hanshan-Raumhafen ***''"Ich trage einen Umweltanzug und mir ist immer noch kalt!"'' ***''"Der Reiz des Winters lässt schnell nach."'' ***''"Nach allem was ich gehört habe sind Schneestürme recht gewöhnlich hier."'' ***''"Mein Volk hatte früher mit den Firmen auf Noveria zu tun. Sie zahlen gut und stellen keine Fragen."'' *Virmire **Virmire: Wrex und die Genophage ***''Wrex lebt: "Wrex' Laune ist nach ihrem Gespräch umgeschlagen!"'' ***''Wrex stirbt: "Uns wird die Stärke des Kroganers fehlen, aber ich schätze wir, dass das Team besser ohne ihn dran ist."'' *Eletania: NES: Verlorenes Modul **''"Das war ein wenig extrem, oder nicht?"'' Mass Effect 2 *Citadel **Präsidium ***Hier in der Nähe haben wir uns kennengelernt, Shepard. Fist und seine Männer wirkten sehr gefährlich. Seitdem ist so viel passiert ... Ich weiß ja nicht, ob das was Gutes ist, aber ich finde es jetzt viel interessanter. en:Tali'Zorah nar Rayya/Unique dialogue Kategorie:Dialoge